


Soaring

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No real plot in my fics? It’s more likely than you think, Possibly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Just Ash and Kiawe having fun on Mount Lanakila!
Relationships: Kaki | Kiawe & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Soaring

The sound of sloshing liquid echoed alongside footsteps. After a simple huff, the smell of soap trickled across the area. 

Mini iridescence snow globes of confetti. Little swirling storms of white galaxies outlined in cascading rainbows.

As they gleamed in the sun, the bubbles plopped down onto the ground, covered in a sheen of white.

The tiny polka dots on the bubbles spiked out, encasing them in crystal-like petals, climbing higher and higher. Feathers cradling and curling around the bubbles until they look like sea glass.

Pikachu chirped, hopping down and poking one of the bubbles. 

It was like brittle jello.

Ash gasped, squatting next to Pikachu and marveling at the bubbles.

Kiawe crossed his arms, sweatdropping when Ash blew more bubbles at him, all of which burst into shimmering sparkles.

Racing around Kiawe and throwing clumps of snow into the air, Ash and Pikachu laughed. 

Pikachu darted back and forth, scampering up to Ash’s head and cheering. 

A whoosh passed by, and Ash dramatically whirled around. 

Kiawe deadpanned at Ash.

Bubbles splattering like fireworks were reflected in their eyes.

“And have you  _ seen _ that Gigantamax Charizard?” Ash asked while tossing the small container of bubble solution up and down. “I am going to defeat them no matter how hard I need to try doing it!” Pikachu cheered from a distance, eyes gleaming.

Kiawe calmly nodded, freezing when loosely packed snow dumped onto his head. 

Ash snickered as his Charizard and Pikachu flew by, waving. “You good there, Kiawe?”

Clumps of snow drooping down his hair, Kiawe rolled his eyes. “I see you haven’t changed.”

Laughing, Ash leaned against Kiawe’s side and swatted at his hair. 

Kiawe grumbled for a moment, but he couldn’t help but chuckle when Ash nearly slipped on a snow patch.

Pikachu jumped from Charizard’s back onto Ash’s head, sending both Ash and Kiawe tumbling onto the snowy ground. Charizard hovered in the air, snorting out a laugh.

Ash and Pikachu grinned as Kiawe stoically tossed snowballs at their faces. 

Taking off his earmuffs and giving them to Pikachu, Ash stared up at the sky. He absentmindedly combed through the snow, absentmindedly nudging angel wings around him.

Their ghosty breaths were gilded with the setting sunshine, a swirl of clouds in a pink to yellow gradient. The setting sun was enveloped by carefully spun cotton candy clouds. A soft whistle rang across the mountain, leaving behind a whimsical cold.

Pikachu reached his paws to the sky.

Charizard zoomed across, twirling in the air before diving close to them.

“It’s getting late,” Kiawe noted, brushing snow off his coat and offering a hand to Ash. “We should head back-”

Ash and Pikachu shot upwards, whistling. “Charizard! Let’s go for a fly!”

“Wait, now? Without a harness-?!” 

Grumbling, Charizard whizzed by. Kiawe facepalmed when Ash launched himself at Charizard, climbing upright in midair.

“Come on, Kiawe! Race you back!” Ash yelled, holding onto a cheerful Pikachu when Charizard looped in the air. 

Kiawe heavily sighed when a string of bubbles drifted next to him. He let out his Charizard, yelling back, “You’re on!”

The chilly breeze danced around them, seeping through their bones. Rising, plunging, zooming. Floating upwards to escape the surface, tugged free-falling by gravity, jolting afloat at the last second. The buzz of laughter, the flap of wings, slingshotted through blurry twists and turns. 

They have never felt lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> How's everyone doing? I hope well if not alright!


End file.
